Hero
by exodewi
Summary: Saat hanya dirimu yang berbicara, tanpa pernah orang itu menjawab sepatah katapun untuk perkataanmu. /"Apakah kita sedarah? Aku merasa kita berdua adalah orang lain!"/ Brothership KaiSoo


Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In  
>Other cast : Kim Jumnyeon, etc.<br>Gendre : Brothership, Hurt, Comfort, Sad  
>Summary : Saat hanya dirimu yang berbicara, tanpa pernah orang itu menjawab sepatah katapun untuk perkataanmu. "Apakah kita sedarah? Aku merasa kita berdua adalah orang lain!"/

Please Reviewnya  
>ini aku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun DO dan Kai sebentar lgi<p>

ini juga untuk lomba FF

don't copas tanpa izin  
>keep Enjoy<p>

Terlihat di sebuah kediaman mewah daerah Gangnam tengah mengadakan makan malam bersama. Suasana di dalam rumah begitu sunyi hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpuh yang terdengar disana. Hanya tiga orang namja yang sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka. Tanpa ada percakapan mereka makan dengan tenang dan tatapan datar. Saat satu orang namja bertubuh mungil telah selesai, dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Begitu pula dengan satu namja berwajah malaikat. Yang tertinggal hanya seorang namja yang tengah menunduk sendu melihat kursi yang telah kosong tersebut.

Namja itu adalah Kim Jong In, sang bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang merupakan keluarga yang cukup terkenal karena perusahaan distribusi mereka. Dirinya tersenyum sinis jika mengingat tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Jong In beranjak dan bersiap menuju universitasnya. Jong In memang masih kuliah, berbeda dengan hyungnya -Kyungsoo- yang telah lulus dengan begitu cepat. Terkadang Jong In bingung siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Dia merasa Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai orang lain.

Di keadaan lain, Kyungsoo tengah berada di ruang bekerja Jumnyeon, appa dari Jong In dan Kyungsoo. Jumnyeon tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Entahlah semenjak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu Jumnyeon mulai membencinya.

"Aku rasa kau memang cukup pintar untuk mengurus perusahaan."  
>"Gomawo aboenim."<br>"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menyerahkan perusahaan ke tanganmu."  
>"Di dalam darahku tetap mengalir darah eomma, berarti aku juga berhak untuk berada di perusahaan, bukankah begitu aboenim?"<br>"Kau bukanlah anakku ! Kau hanya..."

"Appa aku berangkat dulu."

Suara yang tadi memotong perkataan Jumnyeon adalah suara Jong In. Seketika Jumnyeon tidak melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mendekati Jumnyeon dan membisikkan sesuatu "Hati-hati aboenim, Jong In bisa terluka jika mendengar ucapanmu tadi." Jumnyeon mendengus dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Seteah keluar Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Tanpa ada yang tahu Kyungsoo menangis disana.

'Kenapa sakit sekali melakukan ini? Bukankah ini pilihanku sendiri?'

Tidak disadarinya seorang pelayan bernametag Kris memandang sang tuan muda dengan sedih. Kris amat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tengah karut marut keluarga Kim tersebut setelah kepergian sang Nyonya Kim.

'Tuan muda, kau sungguh berhati malaikat.'

~Seoul University~

Jong In sedang duduk di bangku taman sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati helaian angin. Jika seperti ini Jong In merasa semua bebannya lenyap begitu saja. Tapi saat menatap kembali taman disana hati Jong In malah mendadak sakit. Dua tahun yang lalu saat dirinya memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk sang hyung dia hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang sangat dibenci Jong In.

~Flashback~

Jong In dan teman-temannya, yaitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kyungsoo di taman universitas. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah siap, Jong In melesat pergi menuju ruang kelas Kyungsoo. Dia menarik Kyungsoo menuju taman dan setelah sampai berbunyi lah berbagai musik tentang ulang tahun. Jong In beranjak mengambil kue ulang tahun dan memberikannya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Hyung Saengeul Chukkae Hamnida, aku tau ini berlebihan tapi aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu hyung, soalnya akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan appa."

Jong In menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu, dia menanti jawaban Kyungsoo. Tapi bukannya mengatakan terima kasih, Kyungsoo justru menatap Jong In dengan datar dan dingin. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Jong In hanya bisa menatap nanar kue ulang tahun yang sama sekali belum disentuh Kyungsoo. Lihat bahkan lilinnya saja masih menyala. Jong In meniup lilin tersebut dan berkata dengan lirih.

"Gomawo Jongie." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus punggung Jong In yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

Flashback End

Bahkan Jong In mengingat saat dirinya ulang tahun dua hari setelah Kyungsoo, tidak sedikitpun Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat ulang tahun' padanya. Dari sekian hadiah yang dirinya dapat setidaknya ucapan Kyungsoo akan amat berarti baginya. Air mata Jong In mengalir begitu deras, dirinya sangat sakit mengingat semua yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi itu berarti Jong In akan masuk kelas, dia berjalan seraya menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tanpa henti.

~Rapat Dewan Direksi Perusahaan Kim~

Jong In bingung mengapa hari ini appanya 'Jumnyeon' memaksa dirinya untuk tetap menghadiri rapat yang bahkan Jong In belum mengerti. Dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan hyungnya Kyungsoo, orang yang begitu membuat Jong In bingung. Jumnyeon mulai masuki ruangan dan duduk di antara semuanya. Setelah obrol-mengobrol Jumnyeon berdiri dan memberikan pengumuman yang mencengangkan.

"Aku mempunyai pengumaman yang membahagiakan. Mulai hari ini aku akan menetapkan bahwa putraku Jong In adalah pewaris tunggal dari Kim Inc. Dan aku menyesal untuk mengatakan ini, karena kinerja Kyungsoo kurang baik maka anda dipecat."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum getir mendengar apa yang tadi Jumnyeon umumkan. Sementara para dewan direksi tidak ada yang mampu untuk menentang keputusan Jumnyeon. Jong In merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi saat ini. Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Saat Jong In akan menyusulnya Jumnyeon menahan lengan Jong In dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk.

Namun Jong In menepisnya, dia segera berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan memalukan Jumnyeon baginya sang hyung lebih penting. Dengan nafas yang cukup tersengal akhirnya Jong In dapat menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Hyung tunggu, aku yakin appa salah bicara tadi."

"Kembalilah hyung, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh memecat putranya sendiri."

"Hyung, kajja !"

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon Jong In sangat geram. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin lakukan padanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menatap Jong In yang berbicara.

"Cukup Hyung, sekarang perjelas semua ini! Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Aku sudah bersabar lama dengan perlakuanmu padaku hyung."

"Jawab hyung, aku ini bukan hantu aku bisa bicara hyung!."

"Apa salahku padamu hyung?!"

"Apakah kita ini sedarah?! Aku merasa bahwa kau dan aku adalah orang lain!."

'DEG' Perkataaan itu seketika membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa sakit. Jong In boleh membentaknya dengan kata apa saja, terkecuali ucapan tadi. Kyungsoo membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Jong In dengan tajam, bukan bukan lagi tatapan dinginnya. Jong In merasa nyalinya ciut ditatap seperti itu, baru pertama kali Kyungsoo menatapnya begitu.

"Yah kita memang orang lain! Aku dan kau bukanlah saudara kandung! Kenapa selama ini aku menghindarimu? Karena aku marah mengapa kaulah anak kandung dari appa Kim, bukan aku?! Aku iri padamu, dan mengapa harus dirimu?!"  
>"Bo...hong!"<br>"Benar Kyungsoo adalah putra eommamu dari selingkuhannya yang bernama Do Tae Ahn, aku mengetahuinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Suara bass Jumnyeon memperjelas segala yang telah Kyungsoo ucapkan. Jong In terduduk di lantai dan menangis. Semua ini terlalu cepat dan terlalu sulit baginya, Kyungsoo adalah hyung yang selalu dipercayai dan dijadikan panutannya. Ini semua hanya mimpi, Jong In ingin meyakinkan begitu. Tapi jika mimpi mengapa ini begitu sakit?

Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Dia lebih terluka dari siapapun sebenarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi drama ini adalah Kyungsoo sendiri yang memulai.

"Appa Kim gomawo.."

~3 Years Later~

Keadaan sekarang lebih canggung dibandingkan tiga tahun lalu. Setelah kejadian tersebut antara Jong In dan Kyungsoo tak ada salah satu dari mereka untuk memulai pembicaraan. Kehidupan mereka seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Kyungsoo kini tengah berkemas untuk pergi dan menetap di Jepang, dia sadar bahwa Jumnyeon sudah tidak menginginkan keberadaannya lagi. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Pelayan Kris masuk dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Tuan muda, apa kau yakin dengan ini? Mengapa kau tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"  
>"Aku terlalu menyayangi Jong In Pelayan Kris."<br>"Padahal dialah yang membuatmu menderita tuan muda."  
>"Pelayan Kris jangan berkata seperti itu, bagiku Jong In tetap dongsaeng kandungku meski kami tidak sedarah."<br>"Tapi kaulah sebenarnya putra dari..."  
>"Cukup, aku harus segera berangkat Pelayan Kris."<p>

~SKIP~

Kyungsoo sudah tiba di airport untuk berangkat. Tak ada satupun yang mengantarnya kecuali Pelayan Kris yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Kau yakin akan tetap berangkat tuan muda, kabarnya cuaca sedang tidak baik?"  
>"Jangan membuatku berpikir dua kali pelayan Kris."<br>"Hati-hati dan jaga diri disana tuan muda."  
>"Arrayo."<p>

Di ruangan kerja Jumnyeon tiba-tiba saja Foto dirinya bersama Kyungsoo pecah. Diraihnya bingkai tersebut dan menatapnya. Entah mengapa dirinya sungguh khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Di keadaan lain Jong In sendiri pun tengah menatap nanar foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo saat mereka kecil.

'Kecelakaan pesawat 11OZ 01 terjadi malam tadi. Dikabarkan peswat tersebut terkena badai dan meledak di angkasa, semua penumpang dipastikan tewas.'

"Bukankah itu pesawat yang ditumpangi anak itu?" Mata Jumnyeon entah mengapa mendadak berkabut. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Orang yang kau sebut anak itu adalah anak yang berhati malaikat. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat dirinya mengetahui kenyataan dongsaengnya bukanlah putra kandung sang appa, dia menukarkan hasil tes DNA dongsaengnya dengan miliknya. Sehingga sang appa percaya bahwa dongsaengnya merupakan putra kandungnya dan anak itu adalah orang lain. Dia senang itu berhasil, tapi dia tidak sadar bahwa efeknya begitu besar. Appanya mendadak membencinya. Anak itu menghindari sang dongsaeng agar dia tidak membencinya, dia takut jika dirinya dekat dengan sang dongsaeng dia bisa berbalik membenci sang dongsaeng. Anak itu selalu senang saat sang appa memperhatikan dongsaengnya, melihat dongsaengnya tersenyum. Anak itu selalu bilang meski dia dan dongsaengnya tidak sedarah dongsaengnya tetaplah dongsaengnya. Anak itu menanggung penderitaan yang seharusnya dirasakan dongsaengnya."

Suara itu adalah suara pelayan Kris. Setelah mendengar semuanya air mata Jumnyeon mengalir begitu deras. Dia merasa menjadi orang terjahat di dunia. Tanpa mereka sadari Jong In sedari tadi disana dan mendengar apa yang Pelayan Kris ucapkan.

"Jika yang kau maksud anak itu dan dongsaengnya adalah Kyungsoo hyung dan aku?"  
>"Itu benar sekali tuan."<p>

Selama ini Jong In telah bodoh, dia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah berkorban besar untuknya. Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain bagi Jumnyeon karena Kyungsoo takut dirinya akan diperlakukan tak adil oleh Jumnyeon. Dia menggantikan itu untuk Jong In. Dua namja tak sedarah itu menangis dengan diam.

~Pemakaman~

Berita dari keluarga Kim itu sungguh mengejutkan publik. Lalu sekarang putra kandung keluarga Kim meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Jumnyeon tengah menangis sembari menabur bunga di tempat peristirahatan Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar berhati malaikat. Aku appa kandungmu tapi aku pabbo dengan tidak menyadari itu, dan tidak dapat merasakan."

Jumnyeon terisak begitu keras. Dibelakangnya terlihat Jong In yang sudah terisak. Biang dari semua ini adalah dirinya. Dia merasa menjadi pembawa sial bagi keluarga Kim. Jong In memberanikan untuk berkata pada Jumnyeon.

"Akulah yang membuat semua begini, jika anda ingin aku pergi aku akan pergi."  
>"Jangan bodoh, Kyungsoo melakukan semua ini untukmu. Karena dia menyayangimu seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Aku tidak akan bodoh lagi dengan melepaskan putraku kembali pergi."<p>

Jong In tersenyum dan memeluk Jumnyeon yang masih menatap nisan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Hyung..."

END

Gimana? Reviewnya ne jebal

hehehhe


End file.
